Three's a Crowd
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: A spin off of Three's Company. Many epiodes are losley based on the British Series "Robin's Nest" respectively. Jack and Janet are married and live above his restaurant.
1. Two's a Family, Three's a Crowd

**In the first episode Jack and Janet live in the apartment over Jack's Bistro. They discover that Mr. Angelino, unable to pay the bills has disappeared and that Jack's Bistro is in danger of re-possession. It is bought by Janet's father, James Wood (James Garner) who plans to shut it down and turn it into a traveling agency, and offers Jack and Janet to move in with him, until they find a "reasonable place" to live. It is Janet who comes up with the perfect solution: They will have to try and convince her father that they keep the bistro how it is, and have her father be the new manager. so Jack invites Janet's father over for diner to discuss buisness plans.**


	2. A Family Affair

**Janet learns that her father and mother are divorced, (having been seperated before Janet's wedding, going through a ruff patch since before "The Tender Trap".) and fears for her mariage. **

**They have been divored for 6 months. Janet gets upset that neither of them called to tell her.**


	3. The Marital Triangle

**Jack attempts to reunite Janet's divorced parents but he ends up taking the brunt of both their anger. He later goes to the hotel to apologize to Mrs. Wood and to tell her that his intentions were to try and make Janet happy but he walks in on Mr. and Mrs. Wood, sleeping together. **


	4. Daddy's Little Girl

James insists on taking care of Janet when she comes down with the flu. 


	5. Counterfeit Tripper

**Jack is arrested for using fake bills he recieved from the Bistro, when the whole thing is straightened out, Jack is asked to identify a counterfeiter.**


	6. A Little Competition

**Janet's old flame from High School, Rick opens up a dining place right next to Jack's Bistro.**


	7. Jack's Problem

**Jack seeks a psychologist's advice about his recent impotence and Janet thinks he's seeing a marriage councilor.**

Jack thinks that it is stress caused by trying to keep up with the new business across the street and trying to please Janet's father. The psychologist points out that Jack may not be sexually attracted to Janet due to their previous living arrangements

"You lived with Janet for seven years. You hade rules set in place and things drastically changed. Change can cause a lot of stress, Jack. These things take time. Let the relationship grow before you jump into action, if you know what I mean. I suggest, take a load off, take a vacation."

At the end of the episode, the psychoigst was wrong and Jack was right. (Janet's father and the Stake house being his source of stress. He goes to tell him off. "For your information, I am sexually attrackted to my wife." He grabs Janet around the waist, dips her, making out with her. Janet flaps her arms around like she's a fish out of water. She slams the door shut to give them privacy.


	8. The Hooneymooners (AKA Man on a Ledge)

Jack and Janet go on vactaion but are interupted by Janet's father and a man on a ledge. 


	9. Our First Thanksgiving

**Janet wants to keep the Bistro open on thanksgiving but Jack has other plans, to watch the football game.**


	10. An Affair Not to Remember

**Jack faces temptation at work when his new waitress takes a liking to him. One of Janet's employee's from the flower shop ,Ginger confesses to being involved with another woman's husband.**


	11. James Steps Out

**James falls in love with a younger woman, an artist named Bela Pelosi, against the better judgment of his daughter. Jack tries to save him from heartbreak when the situation plays out in a way Mr. Wood does not like.**


	12. Father Doesn't Always Know Best

**Janet hides new golf clubs for her father in E.Z.'s van so Jack won't ruin her surprise. Meanwhile, E.Z.'s dog has become pregnant with puppies. Jack is under the impression that Janet is expecting when he receives a phone call from a veterinarian about prenatal pills, thinking it's from Janet's doctor.**


	13. Guess Who's Come to Visit?

**Someone has been sleeping in the Bistro's wine cellar. Larry makes a return. Turns out, with the rent going up at the old apartment building, Larry was forced to move out. He now works at an owned car lot in Bakersfield. He was staying at Jack's Bistro until he had enough money to get his own place.**


	14. A Friend in Deed

**Janet invites her friend Dorothy over to cheer her up because she recently broke up with her boyfriend. Dorothy has new contact lenses that make her blink, which Jack mistakes for flirting. The situation confuses Jack even more when he overhears Dorothy on the phone telling a friend that she has met a new man.**


	15. Do the Right Thing

**The Trippers are shocked to realize that racism is alive and well when Jack gets a visit from his black friend, Alan Johnson, who was a cook in the navy and Jack's inspiration. When word gets around that Jack is friends with Alan, it bothers some of the customers.**


	16. One Ego to Go

**Janet keeps beating Jack at a trivia game, and other trivial matters, so Jack tries to best her in various areas. However, his attempts bomb, and he embarrasses himself at a beach carnival in front of guests.**


	17. A Forgein Affair

**Jack hires Felipe to work in the kitchen after he gets frustrated with young Klutzy chef, E.Z.**


	18. Deeds of Trust

**Larry asks Jack to acompany him to a party, which turns out to be a party for swingers. Greedy Gretchen is attending and starts putting the moves on Jack just as Janet arrives.**


	19. The New Mr Wood

**Jack saves James' life, and James suddenly finds Jack to be the son he never had.**


	20. If You Pass Go Collect 200 Dollars

**Jack tries to cheer up Larry because Larry is feeling he's loosing his touch with women. After getting drunk, Larry is arrested for urinating on a police car, Jack has to bail him out.**

* * *

****** "I didn't know you put men and woman together now." Jack says to the guard.  
"We don't."  
(We hear Larry call out) **


End file.
